Be my Valentine?
by Supernatural Satisfaction
Summary: Dean ask Sam to be his Valentine, how does he react? WARNING WINCEST
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or the characters sadly, but if I did they would be more than brothers ;) **

**WARNING WINCEST! Set during S5 EP14 my bloody Valentine.**

**Summary: Dean asks Sam to be his brother, how will he react?**

Be my Valentine?

Dean sighed as he walked out of the morgue, Sam rushed past him his brown hair slightly mussed. "Yo! Sammy! what's the rush?" Dean called after his brother as he sped up, he grabbed the back of Sam's white dress shirt stopping him in his tracks.

Sam turned his face slightly red. "N-nothing Dean, I just want to find out what happened to that couple... I mean they ate each other..." Sam's voice wavered as he spoke his eyes refusing to fall on his older brother. He ran a hand through his long brown tresses. Dean quirked an eyebrow, his brother was acting strange and that was never a good sign.

"So your planning on running?" Dean asked skeptically stepping closer as he looked up at his monster of a younger brother. He couldn't help but let his eyes fall to the muscular chest that was hidden beneath that thin flimsy fabric. He shook his head and shrugged before stepping back. "Move it Bitch, your in my way" He smiled at Sam as he reached for the door handle.

Sam moved jumped at Dean's voice his eyes focused on his brothers perfect lips, he had witnessed Dean do many things with those lips and all he wanted was to kiss them, feel the press of Dean's tongue asking for access to his mouth. _Get a hold of yourself Sam! thats Dean your Brother!_ He hissed inwardly as he stepped away from the car door skirting around Dean.

Dean opened the door to the Impala and climbed in his hands caressing the smooth leather of the steering wheel before gently inserting the key into the ignition, the purr of the engine filled his ears. _ My baby_, he thought as he waited for Sam to climb in watching as Sam shut the door behind him.

They drove in silence, Sam stared out the window, his brain running a million miles a minute. Sam's eyes fell closed as he remembered the scene in the morgue. He could see Dean pushing the heart holding the box to him, the joking but serious expression on his face as he made Sam look, _"Will you be my Valentine?" _were Dean's exact words. His response had been non-existent due to the jack-hammering of his heart. "Uh, Dea..." Sam whispered as though he was afraid his world would fall apart if he spoke too loud. Dean glanced over at him willing him to talk with a slight nodding of his head. "I-Is it alright if I go for a walk?" He asked as they pulled up in front of the latest Motel. Something flashed in Dean's eyes as he contemplated letting his younger brother leave without explaining himself.

Dean chewed his lip nervously of the all the stupid things he had said this was the one that caused him the most pain he hadn't meant to ask Sammy to be his Valentine he was just joking... wasn't he..? "Sure, man" Dean replied gruffly as he shut of the engine his hands had tightened on the wheel as he watched Sam exit the vehicle, his shoulders tense under his tan jacket. He sat there for a few minutes his hand hovering over the door handle. He sighed and running his hand through his head causing his blond hair to stick up slightly. He opened the door and climbed out of the vehicle before lovingly closing it. His hand fished in his pocket for the key as he walked up the stairs leading to his room. He opened the door to his room removing his shirt. His hand lingered over the necklace Sammy had given him the Christmas he told him the truth about monsters. He quickly shed his shoes and pants before walking over to one of the two queen sized beds. He climbed under the covers before pulling them over his head. _What did you do Dean? why would you say that?_ He questioned himself silently. He had spent _years_ suppressing the want and _love_ that was forbidden, that he had felt since Sammy first clung to him because he was afraid after his first hunt. He had felt needed and he in turn began to depend on his younger brother for that, Sam was only 13 when he first told it would be okay that he was safe with Dean. Dean groaned lightly and rolled over burying his head in the pillow. His eyes slowly fell closed as sleep called for him.

* * *

**Thank you for reading my first wincest, there is another chapter to come so pleeease Read and Review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**As i explained and warned early this is a WINCEST don't like don't read.**

Chapter 2

Sam sat on the swingset his long legs stretched in front of him. He watched as steady drops of rain fell on his dress pants darkening the already black fabric. His hand absently brushed a soaked lock of hair from his forehead before he sighed. _He looked so serious... does he know how i feel...? _Sam rubbed his temples his brain wouldn't stop analyzing Dean's words much to his dismay. The sound of fluttering wings and blinding light announced Castiel's presence. He took in the sight of the youngest Winchester, the drenched clothing, wet hair, and red eyes. He tilted his head slightly as he stepped forward his blue eyes trained on the sad sight before him. "Sam... are you okay?" He waited patiently for a response Sam's response his brain coming up with many possible reasons the younger Winchester was upset.

Sam looked up at the angel, "He asked me to be his Valentine..." Sam's voice came out a bare whisper as it wavered, Cas knew _He_ was and it irked him that he could hurt his little brother, cause such pain and confusion to the one person he trusted most. "I-I don't know if he was serious... I can't figure him out sometimes, he's so... stubborn and difficult...and perfect." Sam's voice broke on the last word, he had finally told someone how he has felt for so long.

Cas gently placed his hand on Sam's shoulder in a comforting yet akward gesture. "I shall talk to Dean for you." Castiel smiled giving Sam's shoulder one last squeeze before he disappeared.

"No Cas don-" Sam's protests were cut off as Cas did his vanishing act, his hands shook as he they curled around the chains of the swing. "He's going to tell Dean how I feel." Sam stood up hoping- however futile- to get to the hotel room before Castiel did, he wouldn't let Cas ruin his relationship with his brother no matter how messed up it was.

Dean stirred from his sleep as a cool hand touched his shoulder. "Dean, wake up we need to talk." A voice whispered as he shook Dean lightly. He grabbed the hand and pulled the person towards him as he sat up.

"Sammy..." Dean mummbled as he held the person against him. The person went rigid as he attempted to pull away. "m'sorry Sammy." he pressed his face against the too short hair, his eyes snapped open as he took in the site of a very shocked and afraid Castiel. "Oh my god! what the hell Cas!" Dean stood Cas falling from his lap and to the floor.

"Dean we need to talk about your feelings for Sam." Castiel looked up at Dean from his spot on the floor. "You asked him to be your Valentine"

"I-I didn't mean it dude," Dean's cheeks coloured has he spoke his eyes focusing on the carpet.

"Do you love him?" Cas's question sent Dean's heart racing, to tell an Angel of the lord you were in love with you brother was going to get him sent to hell. He nodded he didn't trust his voice at the moment he knew it would betray him. Castiel stood and gently placed a hand on Dean's shoulder. "You should tell him that, he has been sitting in a park near tears because he doesn't know how you feel..." Castiel smiled. "He will be here in 5 or so minutes have fun... and by the way he loves you too." with those words Cas disappeared a smirk on his face.

Dean turned and began to prepare his ambush, he knew Sam would run if he confronted him suddenly, so he had a plan. He reached into his bag and pulled out a pair of honest to goodness handcuffs before shutting off the light and standing behind the door.


	3. Chapter 3

**In case you have not got yet I will say this one last time WINCEST, don't judge you know its hot! hahahaha thanks for Reading :) i hope your enjoying it as much as I am!**

Chapter 3

Sam had never ran so fast or far in his life even when he played soccer. By the time he reached the motel he was soaked and his hair was now plastered to his head. He opened the door to the dark motel room the only light coming from behind him. He stepped inside _Maybe he's asleep._ Sam looked around the room taking in the absence of his brother and the disarray all in the same instant. "Dean?" Sam stepped into the room his eyes adjusting to the dark, he was so focused on Dean he didn't bother to do his routine check behind the door. He took another step cursing hisself for leaving Dean there alone. He didn't notice the creaking of the door as it closed or the sudden presence of someone behind him, he did however notice as his hands were pulled behind his back and handcuffed before he could fight. "DEAN!" he called out for help as he was pushed to the bed. His breath left his lungs as he landed face first on the bed.

Gentle, calloused hands pushed his wet hair from his face before a gentle kiss was placed below his right ear. He was gently rolled over by the mystery attacker. His bottom lip trembled as tears filled his hazel eyes. That sight sent Dean back to the day Sammy had lost his shoe, he didn't register Sam was talking until he noticed his lips were moving, "-orry Dea... I didn't mean to fall for you... please don't be angry... please..." Sam's voice took on a pleading waver as he let his head drop in defeat.

Dean dropped to his knees infront of his little brother making sure he had enough room between Sam's legs. He looked up into those hazel eyes he had dreamt about many nights. He smiled his lips inches away if he moved every so slightly he would taste Sam, the smell of peppermint filled his senses causing his mouth to water, he loved Sam's aftershave it drove him nuts. Sam looked at him his eyes slightly red from tears, he continued to apologize his tears falling onto Dean's cheeks. "Shut up, Bitch." Dean teased reaching up to wipe Sam's tears "Imma need an umbrella if you don't stop with the chick flick moment." Sam chuckled at that, his tears had finally stopped.

"Jerk," Sam leaned closer to Dean, their lips brushing as he spoke. Dean smirked and closed the distance gently kissing Sam's perfect lips. Sam groaned lightly he had wanted this for so long, he eagerly returned the kiss his hands struggling against his restraints. Dean chuckled pulling away despite Sam's protests. "Dean, the handcuffs" Sam's voice was rough as he pulled on the cuffs once again. "Please."

Dean nodded and stood fishing in his pocket for the handcuff key. "Fuck, Oh no..." He looked down patting his pockets. Dean searched in his back pockets frantically before walking over to his bed, grabbing his bag and dumping its contents on to the ebony sheets. On the floor infront of Sam laid a small silver key that Sam recognized right away. He smirked and slid of the bed, turning his back to the key he grabbed it and uncuffed hisself. He quietly set the cuffs onto his bed before standing up and walking over to stand behind Dean.

"Good thing you have me, eh Dea?" He whispered as he wrapped his arms around Dean's waist pressing against him. He placed a gentle kiss on Deans neck his hands resting flat on Dean's stomach and chest. Dean let out a deep groan resting against Sam. Sam smirked as he released Dean his hands sliding across Dean's stomach and sides as he stepped back. "I'm going to change before I catch my death of cold." He placed another kiss to Dean's neck before walking to the bathroom with his bag.

"Damn it Sammy!" Dean yelled after his brother watching as he shut the bathroom door. Dean sat down on his own bed listening to the sounds of the water running. He thought about what Sam could be doing in the shower his eyes closing as he pictured his brother, water running over his shoulders, down his chest, stomach, and further. His body responded to that picture, he had sneaked a few peeks in the past of course. He groaned as he opened his eyes he did not want to start this, yet. He laid back his hands resting on his stomach.

Sam stood in the shower the cold water pounded against his shoulders, his veins were on fire and he knew only one way to fix it. He shook his head as he fought the urge, he chuckled as he thought of the look on his brothers face as he walked into the bathroom. He wondered what Dean was doing just then he could see Dean laying on his bed his hand trailing down his chest, abs, to the edge of his boxers where they would slip below the waistban- Sam stopped that thought as he jolted back to the present his breathing had become ragged and shallow, his hands clenched as he leaned against the wall taking deep breaths. He turned the shower off and stepped out grabbing a towel and wrapping it around his waist, he ran a hand through his hair before peaking out the door, his breath hitched and his eyes grew wide with shock as he saw what Dean was doing.

**I had to leave it at a cliff hanger! tell me what you want, sexy good times or sweet confessions? I'm leaning towards sexy good times! Read and Review, thanks to the encouragement from the people that did review! :) I'm think of some ideas for nect chapter but i want your input before i do so! so tell me. My Canasian speech slipped through in this chatper Sammy said Eh, oops. Listen to Crazy love by Jensen Ackles and Jason Manns i have been listening to it non-stop! **

** -Supernatural Satisfaction.**


	4. Sweet Confessions

**One of two finales so you can read both. :) **

Sweet Confessions.

Sam gaped at Dean on his knees beside the bed, his hands folded infront him as he prayed, thats right _prayed_. Sam shook his head and stepped back leaving Dean to his activity in favor of getting dressed. He pulled on his grey breifs and reached for his towel. He scrubbed the water from his hair, his towel becoming thoroughly soaked as he did so. He quickly ran his brush through his hair before tossing the towel haphazardly to the floor and stepping out of the bathroom. He cleared his throat causing Dean to turn and look at him sheepishly. "Praying for something, Dea?" His voice was soft as he took in the slightly flushed look Dean gave him.

"Uh, Yea actually.." Dean flashed his best smile as he stood. He hoped Sam wouldn't ask what he was doing he knew it was chick-flicky for him to pray for such a thing but he couldn't help it. Sam took a step closer and kissed his brothers forehead, his hazel eyes searched Dean's green ones for an answer. Dean sighed biting his bottom lip gently he could resist the charm of his younger brother. "Fine, but if you laugh, i'll rip your lungs out" Dean threatened half-heartedly as he looked up at Sam waiting for his promise.

Sam nodded placing his hand over his heart, "I swear, scouts honour" Sam chuckled as Dean rolled his eyes. "Out with it" Sam sat on the edge of his bed pulling Dean onto his lap.

"I was praying that... ." Dean's face coloured a deep crimson as his word rushed out.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Sam's hazel eyes followed the flush of colour rising in Dean's cheeks. Sam was going to make this as chick-flicky as possible, he would enjoy his brothers embarrassment. Dean glared at Sam his green eyes darkening.

"I said..." He hissed "I was praying you would love me as much as I love you." Dean looked away he wished desperately he could dissappear in that moment, he hated chick flick moments and this sadly was one. Sam gently grabbed Dean's chin making him look into his eyes.

"How could you ever pray for such a silly thing..." Sam stopped watching Dean's eyes fill with tears and rejection. "Of course I love you, jerk." Sam smiled, gently kissing away Dean's tears. Dean tilted his head up to press his lips against Sam's tasting the saltyness of his tears and the sweet muskiness of Sam combining. His hands slid up to tangle in the long brown locks, he pressed against Sam as he slid his tongue past parted lips and perfect teeth. He groaned at the feel of his brothers tongue fighting his for domanance. He pulled away gasping for air his lungs ached and he was light headed but he didn't care he finnally had his Sammy, his sweet little Sammy. "Bitch" He smiled his eyes lighting up as he rested his head against Sam's shoulder.

Sam chuckled his voice low and rich. "I love you Dea." He mumbled as he pressed his face against Dean's fair hair. "I'm happy you felt the same after all these years..." He knew Dean was going to make some sort of comment wether it was about him being a girl or a chick-flick moment it didn't matter he could handle that.

Dean pressed a soft kiss to Sam's tan skin before answering him, "Enough with the chick-flick moment. Samantha." The smile was evident in his voice as he chuckled.

"Shut up Danell _I_ wasn't the one praying." He chuckled as Dean glared at him, his hands tightened in Sam's hair yanking his head back. Sam yelped in pain as Dean bit Sam's neck sucking a deep purple bruise into the sensitive skin. Sam's yelp of pain quickly turned into a moan of pleasure. His eyes closed as Dean lapped at the bruise, his moans becoming needy and yearning. "Dea... oooh Dea." His hands rested on Dean's hips.

Dean smirked before kissing the small hollow at the base of Sam's neck. Sam whimpered as Dean a suckled at his pulse point his hands loosening there hold on Sam's hair. "Sammy..." He whispered against his brothers neck. "my phone" He points to the nightstand were the phone vibrated. Sam whimpered as Dean walked over to answer it. "Hello? oh hey Cas." He listened intently before snapping the phone shut. "Cas found what was causing these people to eat themselves to death, it's Famine" He looked over at Sam and smiled sheepishly, "I'm sorry dude, we can kill this thing and have time to ourselves I promise."

Sam nodded before turning to grab a pair of jeans. he looked over his shoulder at Dean as pulled them on and secured the button. "Hey, Dean..." He turned as he pulled his zipper up Dean was just pulling his own jeans on his black t-shirt clinging to his perfect abs as he fastened the button. He looked at Sam with questioning eyes waiting for what he had to say. "I love you" Sam smiled as Dean's eyes softened, his cheeks turning a light crimson.

"I, Uh, I love you too Sammy." Dean's voice was gruff as he looked away pulling his shirt down to cover the waist of his jeans. "Now lets go kill this thing." He walked to the door waiting for Sam to button his plaid shirt. He was looking forward to the time he would get to spend with Sam after this.

**There will be a sexy times chapter after this so you get both endings instead of one or the other :) i was hoping sexy times but some wanted Sweet confessions. Anyway thank you for reading im open to suggestions for a new fanfiction, thinking Cas and Dean :) a million thank yous!**

** -supernatural satisfaction.**


	5. Sexy times

**This is for all of you that wished for sexy times instead of Sweet confessions and this is also the FINAL chapter writing a new fic next :) i really enjoyed writing this im kind of sad it had to end but everything has to end sometime.**

Sexy Times

Sam watched Dean through the slightly open bathroom door, his hair was still wet, small beads of water sliding down his back. Dean's hand travelled down his chest lightly brushing against his nipple, his moan was muffled by the arm that was across his face. Sam gasped lightly as Dean's hand moved from his chest to his stomach, his own hand miming Dean's motions. Dean's hand slid over the front of his black briefs to cup his growing erection, his arm slid away from his face as he thrust into his hand. Dean grunted lightly his hand pressing against his crotch.

Sam bit his bottom lip as his hand wrapped around his half-erect cock, he had dreamt of this for so long. Sam's hand tightened slightly as he started to stroke his cock thrusting into his hand on every down stroke, a light moan escaped his lips. "Dea... oooh Dea" His strokes fell into rythm with Dean's own semi-frantic thrusts. He watched as Dean moved his briefs down his hips, his erect cock springing free of its confines. Sam's jaw dropped open as he took in the sight of his brothers member pre-cum beading on the slit and sliding down the length. Sam's strokes quickened becoming frantic he could feel his orgasm building, he needed that release.

Dean's thumb slid over the head of his member before begining to stroke it, his eyes closed as he pictured Sam doing the same thing, Sam's hand sliding up and down his shaft. Dean let out a low moan his head tossing to the side. "Sammy... s'good, Sammy.." When Dean said Sam's name he sent him over the edge.

Sam came with a loud moan his hand didn't stop until the waves of pleasure ended, thick after thick spurt of cum covered his hand and the bathroom door. "Dea..." was all Sam managed as he slowly slid to the floor. He heard the loud moaning of his name as Dean reached his release.

Dean began to stroke faster as his orgasm built up, his free hand clutched the sheets. "Sammy!" His voice came out thick as he came, his body tensed as his cum landed on his stomach and his hand, his body slowly relaxed. He looked at the bathroom noticing it was half-open the sound of Sam's panting filling his ears. He smiled and stood his knees threatening to buckle. He made his way to the bathroom pushing it open, he stopped as he took in the sight of Sam laying on the floor his hand covered in his cum. "Sammy?" Dean nudged Sam's exposed thigh and chuckled. "Like the show?"

Sam nodded light his eyes half-lidded. "That was hot.." He smiled at Dean, lifting his hand to his mouth he looked at his cum and sniffed it before sticking out his tounge to take a taste. Dean eyes opened wide in shock as he watched Sam. Sam chuckled as Dean's face flushed. "Like that show Dea?" He winked at his older brother before wiping his hand on the towel that was once wrapped around his waist. Dean shook his head, a wide smile on his lips, his cheeks flaming red and walked out of the bathroom as his phone rang. "Hello?" Dean's back was turned to the bathroom as he talked on his phone, Sam emerged from the bathroom his hair was brushed and he was clad in grey briefs his eyes focused on Dean's intent expression he tilted his head and mouthed _What's wrong? _to dean who just waved a hand at him as he listened "Okay we'll see you there" He snapped his phone shut and looked at Sam as he grabbed a pair of jeans pulling them on. "That was Cas, he found out what made these people do what they did" He quickly got dressed as he replayed what Cas told him.

"Famine. Okay how do we kill it?" Sam's eyes never left his brother as he got dressed.

"Cas is figuring that out, now lets go" Dean gently kissed Sam's cheek before grabbing his keys and walking out the door.

**There the final chapter (Well one of two versions) :) i really enjoyed writing this and i know this one probably isn't as great as the other ones but thats because i had to rush it, sorry :) thanks for reading as always reviews are welcomed with open arms, and cookies!.**

** -supernatural satisfaction.**


End file.
